


아, 귀여워 (Ah, Cute)

by unloyalstan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheesy af, cute!jinhwan, the parent ship, whipped!hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: Hanbin finds Jinhwan cute, and his heart is incredibly fond.





	아, 귀여워 (Ah, Cute)

**Author's Note:**

> i shipped binhwan first before junhwan after watching mari and i ;; they were so cute uwu

Hanbin finds Jinhwan cute. Like really cute on a whole new level. It doesn't help that apart from being naturally cute, Jinhwan was always tasked to act cute (oh, the things it surely did on Hanbin's heart) and Hanbin was left to always react on it.

 

"Ah, cute" Hanbin robotically said after Jinhwan finished his impromptu cutesy act. The members laughed in response at the subdued mocking tone, but really, if they looked at him and saw how his stare lingered at Jinhwan for a second longer, how he almost melted right there and then, they would realize what he truly felt whenever he said that. Too bad the members were busy doing their own things to notice it though. Well, except Jinhwan himself.

 

They were currently at the airport, waiting to board the plane that will take them to Japan. Hanbin looked around the airport, and for once, was glad that no fans came as usual. This trip was supposed to be a secret after all.

Since they knew that no one would take pictures of them and their airport fashion, no one bothered to dress up and look flashy. It’s winter now so almost everyone was wearing coats twice their sizes, exhausted bare faces covered by their masks and beanies. Gone were the men who looked like they were going on a fashion show with their stylish choice of clothing, they were replaced by men who seemed to wear anything that could keep them warm regardless of its design. Don’t get them wrong, they love their fans and dressing up, but there were days when they were all too tired to even move an inch after a gruesome practice, much less to color coordinate their clothes.  It’s way too early to be up, still dark when their manager ushered them out on their dorm, so it’s understandable that half of them were on the brink of falling asleep on the hard benches.

Hanbin is as exhausted as they are, but this is nothing compared to his pre-debut days when sleep was a luxury for him. His body was already conditioned to endure this kind of torture, but his members were clearly not.

Hanbin looked around to see if there’s any available seat for him. He eventually found one, beside Jinhwan, who was already rocking back and forth drowsily. Hanbin sneakily went to his side and pushed Jinhwan’s head to lie on his shoulder before it hit the wall behind him. He then put his arm around Jinhwan’s side to keep him steady. Surprise by the hand and the warmth that suddenly enveloped him, Jinhwan opened his eyes and lifted his head a little.

“Sleep Hyung.” Too sleepy to even formulate a question, Jinhwan concedes and rested his head again on Hanbin’s shoulder. He snuggled closer to Hanbin’s side and once comfortable, fell back into sleep immediately.

Hanbin stopped fiddling on his phone, to look at the elder’s face that was covered by his thick scarf. He brought his hand up to brush some strands of hair that was falling on Jinhwan’s closed lids, which resulted in Jinhwan scrunching his nose before burrowing his face on his scarf.

 _“Ah, cute.”_  Hanbin whispered. He ignored the butterflies on his stomach and the loud thrumming of his own heartbeat. He has been feeling that a lot lately. Maybe he’s sick. Yes, that was the only explanation.

 

They were having a live broadcast now and as usual, Hanbin and Jinhwan were selected as the MCs. They were sitting side by side in the middle, one of the privilege of being an MC, as he watched how Jinhwan stammered nervously while reading the script. He teased him about going back to the car to reflect and the slow blush that worked his way on Jinhwan’s face is  _really really cute._

They were currently holding hands now, don’t ask Hanbin why because he didn’t know it either. It’s out of habit, how his hands would automatically seek Jinhwan’s, and the elder would respond by clasping their hands together. Hanbin rubbed his thumb at the back of Jinhwan’s hand as he talked about their album, removing it to get something from the staff. He didn’t know why he felt a little disappointed, and his hand feels strangely empty.

In the middle of the broadcast, a fan suggested that she wanted them to do an aegyo relay. The members groaned simultaneously at the request, but decided to do it anyway to grant their fan’s wish.

Yunhyeong started it, saying cringeworthy baby words that made their skin crawl. This continued on and when it was Jinhwan’s turn, everyone was already frowning in mock disgust. Jinhwan winked and sent hearts with his hands towards the screen before hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. Hanbin wanted to coo at Jinhwan’s cute tactics, smiling fondly at the elder, but when he heard the member’s fake vomit sounds and what seems like strangling noises, Hanbin decided to follow them to appear unsuspicious. If anyone noticed his late reaction at Jinhwan’s aegyo, no one bothered to comment at it.

 

Hanbin has been feeling strange lately, distancing himself from the others. He would often leave early to go to his studio and come back late when the members were all asleep. This day however, Yunhyeong forced him to stay at home for once, claiming that they almost didn’t see Hanbin for a week. So here he was, sitting on a chair trying to write some lyrics, but found himself unable to do so, with Jinhwan and Chanwoo sitting closely at the sofa in front of him.

Hanbin stared at Chanwoo’s hand that was on Jinhwan’s shoulders. It seems like Chanwoo was teasing the elder again, judging by Chanwoo’s cheeky smile and Jinhwan’s soft punch on the maknae’s shoulder. Jinhwan glared at Chanwoo, who then said something; Hanbin’s too far to even hear about it, but it made Jinhwan’s glare disappear only to be replaced with laughter.  They were getting closer now, always glued on each other’s sides, Hanbin noted, and he knew he should be happy since their group’s bond will also get stronger. He was feeling the opposite of it however, eyes sending lasers on Chanwoo’s hand as it travelled upwards to rest on his neck. “ _That was my place.”,_ Hanbin thought. “ _I’m the only one allowed to do that.”_

“Um Hanbin, you’re crumpling your music sheet. What’s wrong?” Yunhyeong’s voice broke through his train of thoughts.

Hanbin looked down and sure enough, he was crushing his lyric sheets on his hand. Jinhwan and Chanwoo looked at him at their place in the sofa, intrigued.

“Nothing. I’m going back to the studio.” Hanbin said before grabbing his snapback and angrily marching outside of their door, leaving a confused Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and Jinhwan behind.

 

Hanbin was surrounded with crumpled paper inside his studio. He tried writing some lyrics to divert his attention from the scene earlier but his mind was betraying him. Deciding that he won’t finish anything productive today, Hanbin slumped further into his chair. He put his snapback on his face and closed his eyes to rest a bit, but images from earlier were replaying like a goddamn broken record. Hanbin never felt something like this before; frustrated, yes, angry, always, but this feeling was unlike those two. It made his head throb and his heart to lurched painfully and Hanbin was confused.

Normally, he would talk to Jinhwan about this kind of things, sharing his problems to receive some advice about it, but now he obviously can’t when he’s one of his problems. Well, it was Chanwoo’s rude hand, but recently he’s also confused about what he truly felt for their eldest hyung. Hanbin could call Bobby, but it’s already 2 am and he can’t wake him up to bother about his silly feelings.

Having no choices left, Hanbin opened his monitor to search for it instead.  _NAVER_ will probably have an answer.

Hanbin tried to describe what he’s currently feeling all the  _symptoms_ that he felt towards Jinhwan so far, and braced himself for the results before hitting enter.

His gut twisted with both dread and anticipation as he waited for the search results. He almost cursed YG’s unusually slow internet connection who doesn’t want to cooperate with his urgency.

When the results popped out, Hanbin eagerly scrolled down to read but found his face was getting redder and redder the more he scrolled down. After finding the same results for the tenth time, he immediately unplugged the computer.

“I’m in love and jealous?” Hanbin wondered out loud, it made sense though, all those confusing feelings that he felt towards the elder whenever they touch. He doesn’t feel it with anyone, and most importantly they don’t make his heart skip a beat

“Oh my god I really am in love.” Hanbin groans loudly upon his realization. He was royally and utterly fucked.

 

Hanbin was in the middle of his mental breakdown while pulling his hair out when he heard the door open.

“Noona I’m fine, you could leave now. I would lock this entire floor after I leave.” Hanbin muttered dejectedly without even checking on who it was.

“Hanbin it’s me. Are you fine?” Hanbin stood up abruptly at the voice, knocking his knees on his table at the process. He yelped before sitting back down to cradle his aching knee.

The elder was immediately by his side to check on him but noticing how Hanbin visibly tensed, Jinhwan withdrew back.

“Are you mad about something? At me?”

Hanbin put his leg down and turned his back against Jinhwan, pretending to make himself look busy by writing lyrics. Jinhwan can’t look at what he’s writing though, since he was just randomly scribbling “OMG” and “I’m busted” all over his paper. There goes our lyrics genius, Kim Hanbin.

“Why would I be mad at you hyung. Go home, you should sleep.”

Hanbin heard Jinhwan released a long sigh and he instantly feel guilty for worrying him, but he really can’t talk to him now, especially after his ground-breaking discovery about his true feelings earlier.

“Tell me, what is it? You always tell me Hanbin-ah.” Jinhwan tried to coax him but Hanbin was stronger than that. He won’t be affected by Jinhwan’s fluffy unstyled hair under his beanie nor on his big sweater that was threatening to swallow him whole. He won’t be affected with Jinhwan’s dangling feet as it failed to reach the ground while he’s sitting on a high stool. Nope, Hanbin is strong and he won’t be defeated with Jinhwan’s cute existence.

“Cute.” Hanbin muttered angrily before going back to write something again.

“Cute?” Jinhwan questioned him, with a hint of unmasked happiness on his voice.

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?” Hanbin thought.

“Yes, you did.” Jinhwan answered him again, before hopping off the stool to sit near Hanbin.

Hanbin could see Jinhwan smiling up at him on his peripheral vision but he refused to look at him, He wanted the ground to swallow him whole by now, and he could feel the tips of his ears burning, as he tried to stay composed and unbothered. Which of course, he failed to do, judging by Jinhwan’s laughter as he flicked his ears softly.

“Look at me Hanbin-ah~”, Jinhwan singsong, and this is bad because Hanbin was freaking out so much on the inside.

When Hanbin refused to move, Jinhwan grabbed the sides of Hanbin’s chair and turned him himself. They were facing each other now. Hanbin immediately casted his eyes downwards, refusing to meet Jinhwan’s teasing ones.

“You always say it. Why are you so shy now?”

“Because I realized something earlier.” Hanbin should really keep quiet by now.

“What is it?”

“That I, maybe like you?” There’s no going back for Hanbin now. He really should’ve run before Jinhwan came in earlier or maybe kept his mouth shut before he ended up spilling everything. But Hanbin’s body has a mind on its own, and it never listened to him no matter how much he begged.

“You like me?” Hanbin finally looked which is really not a good idea because Jinhwan was smiling widely and he looks so bright under his studio’s dim light and their faces were really close he could count his eyelashes.

Hanbin nodded absentmindedly, eyes focused on Jinhwan’s lips.

“My eyes are up here, you know.” Face flushing a deep shade of red from being caught, Hanbin averted his eyes to stare at Jinhwan’s twinkling ones.

“I do. I think? I’m not so sure. I am confused by everything that’s why I distanced myself from all of you. I never felt these strange feelings for anybody and it made me confused. At first, I thought you were just really cute but when others tried to do it too it doesn’t have the same effect on me. Whenever I slung my arms on your shoulders, or hold your hand or place my hand at your neck, it makes me warm and tingly all over. And when I saw Chanwoo doing the same to you earlier, I went out because I can’t stand seeing it. I am desperate and frustrated so I searched it on Naver,” Hanbin paused to glare at Jinhwan who chuckled a little before continuing, “-- and it says maybe I do like you and I’m only jealous. So, maybe I do really like you because--” Hanbin didn’t get to finish his sentence when a warm and soft lips sealed his cold ones.

Hanbin was shocked, his eyes threatening to bulge on its pockets, refusing to move even when Jinhwan leaned back.

“I like you too.” Did Jinhwan just said that he liked him or Hanbin was hallucinating from the kiss? Or was the kiss even real?!

Hanbin’s mind was going haywire; it was all too fast. He might as well get crazy after this. Sorry YG, I failed you.

“You’re not really the best at hiding it. Everyone with eyes could notice it too.”

“Everyone? Including the members?”

“Yes. Anyone but you. That’s why they sent me here, we were all worried when you left earlier.”

Hanbin groaned at loud. He was supposed to be the genius! Everyone seems to realize it, way before he even did. If he hasn’t searched it on Naver, he would remain confused through his entire life.

“I’m a fool, am I?” Hanbin leaned forward to burrow his head on Jinhwan’s shoulder.

‘But you’re my fool.” Jinhwan cheesily stated.

“Stop teasing me already.” Hanbin pouted. He was still sulking quietly on Jinhwan’s shoulders when the elder cleared his throat.

“You’re wrong about one thing though.” Confused, Hanbin lifted his head to face Jinhwan again.

“What?” Hanbin tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m not always cute. In fact, I am really sexy.” Hanbin gulped when Jinhwan stood up, only to place himself in his lap. Jinhwan put his arms around him, and Hanbin automatically placed his hands on Jinhwan’s waist. Hanbin stared at the man on his lap, heart thumping wildly on his ribcage. They stared at each other for a while, before Jinhwan smirked.

“Kiss me.”

Hanbin wasted no time to dive back and claim Jinhwan’s plump lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> i adore binhwan, their natural skinships makes me swoon. 
> 
>  talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gnanieeeeeeya)


End file.
